The instant invention relates generally to stockings and more specifically it relates to a snow shield foot and leg insulator.
The biggest problem during the winter time during cold snowy days is snow going up the leg under a pants leg and into the top of a boot. The snow can melt wetting the leg and foot and thus ultimately causing frostbite to the lower limb. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.
Numerous stockings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be worn on a foot and a leg. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 319,131; 1,299,574 and 3,605,122 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.